


Thoughts of wonders

by TheWriterOfStupidStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterOfStupidStuff/pseuds/TheWriterOfStupidStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is an exemplary omega of the Azumane family. Asahi is shy and quiet, meek and knows his place. He is attending an all omega high school and he's what a good omega should be like and he would never bring shame to his family. Asahis life is just well.</p><p>Until his family moves to a different town and Asahi has to transfer to a new school. And before he even knows he is starting to see that his life isn't as nice as he has though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to read my first fanfiction on AO3! Hopefully you enjoy what you read and please excuse any grammar errors as my first language isn't english. I hope you can still read it and enjoy all the omega verse action!

 

Asahi was super nervous. He was sitting in his bedroom and stroking his new school uniform. His parents suddenly announced that the family would move to a smaller town! And that there wouldn’t be an all omegaschool! It would be his first time attending a school with other second genders.

“What am I going to do!?” Asahi sighed and he felt like he would die from nerves.

A small knock sound came from his door and his mother opened the door smiling.

“Can I talk to you Asahi dear?”

Asahi nodded and his mother came to sit by him. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

“I guess you are a bit nervous about day after tomorrow?”

A bit was underestimated word. Asahi was terrified!

“Yeah…” he said biting his lip. His mother let out a sigh.

“I’m so sorry that you couldn’t finish your tuition at Lily high. I hoped too that you wouldn’t have to go to that common school, but it was necessary. Your father got a really big promotion and his new workplace is here. But don’t worry! We will make sure to find you the best mate! You already have the Azumane name so it’s not that hard to find a good and rich mate!”

Asahi listened his mother rambling on and on about mates and felt a little bit anxious. It was commonly known that those who graduated from Lily high or other all omegaschools were really sough after omegas and they would usually marry well. But Asahi knew he wouldn’t have to worry about not getting a good husband. As his mother said, he was an Azumane and the most known fact about their family was, that they produced super good omegas and alphas. All omega Azumanes were meek and shy and well behaved and would do anything alphas would tell them. Asahi was more worried what would happen because of that name. In his new school all betas, omegas and alphas were in the same classes and activities! He was not sure his heart could take it! What if some of the alphas would try something! He was sure they would! Asahi had had his fair share of mean alphas and even though his family didn’t let him go anywhere in Tokyo without an escort he still had had an unpleasant confrontations with alphas. They would call him names and catcall him and try to cop a feel. Asahi was so scared of day after tomorrow, but he couldn’t help it. His mother had tried to ask his father if he could attend the rest of his school year in Lily high, but his father didn’t want him to leave the house. His father loved him, but at the same time he was really old fashioned and no one would say against his decision. Although his brother tried very hard. Asao wasn’t all that happy about his father’s decision but not the same way like his mother.

Asahis mother smiled again and tried to look inspiring. She patted his head and left the room.

Asahi fell to his bed and squeezed his plush toy.

 

* * *

 

Noya was sitting in his seat slurping a juice box watching Ryuu trying to flirt with some beta girls when one of his alpha classmates came running in their class.

“Oh my fucking god, you will never believe me!” he shouted and immediately he had everyone’s attention, “An omega from THE Azumanes family is transferring here!”

“WHAT!?”

“YEAH! I heard the teachers talking about it! He was attending Lily high before! That super fancy all omegaschool! And you all know what they say about Azumane family! The first class omegas! This could be a jackpot!”

“Woah! What class?” one of the beta males asked.

“I think he is a third year? Teachers were talking how they would have to talk to everyone, because listen this! He has never attended a school with betas and alphas! He is surely a gem!”

Noya and Ryuu were listening as well. Ryuu wasn’t that interested because he liked betas and he kind of had a beta he liked. The beta boy just didn’t know it yet and Ryuu wanted to keep it that way for a while. Noya on the other hand was really interested.

“I have heard the name too” he smiled at Ryuu, “I think Hinatas boyfriends’ friends sisters boss is married to an Azumane omega. I heard they were a real beauty!”

“Are ya gonna try and court him, eh?” Ryuu laughed, “All these alpha males are in a rut for him and they haven’t even seen him or do they and you also know how much work it will take to get to court him?”

“What do you mean?” Noya asked and some of the guys near leaned in to listen as well. Ryuu smirked.

“This Azumane omega is high class. Here around the common folk you just ask the omega if you can court them and then their parents and then you kinda have their blessing to date them, right?” Ryuu said smirking and Noya and the other nodded their heads, “But this guy is Azumane! I bet he isn’t from the first family or he certainly wouldn’t attend here, but even if he isn’t, he is still an Azumane and that’s a really big deal. Their family is a super old fashioned and usually their parents choose their mates for them. They sometimes don’t even listen what the omegas have to say about their marriages! They just say, here is your husband, make a lot of babies and that’s it. The omegas do what they are told like ‘how an omegas should act’. Their family is so old that these ‘new ideas’ are not yet there. But if and I say IF, you could get a permission to court this Azumane omega without an already good status or money, you’d have to do shit ton of things. Like first you have to ask his family if it’s okay to court him, then you have to get the omega a court gift which are really expensive. Then you have to go on a really official dates with him and there have to be some people acting as your chaperone and then you have to show them you can win a battle for him. Then there is the nesting thing where you have to give him an extra pricey blanket and then there are more gifts and dates and official dinners with the family and you really have to prove yourself to be a good alpha for this sacred omega!”

When Ryuu finally closed his mouth all of their class was silent.

“That’s so much work!” one of the alphas said, “It would be easier to just date them in secret!”

“That wouldn’t work”, Ryuu said, “They are brainwashed from the start to be ‘good’ omegas. They wouldn’t do anything behind their families’ backs!”

“How do you even know all this about the Azumanes?” one of the omega girls asked surprised.

“Because my big sis sometimes does work for the omega shelter and she once took me with him. I have done some voluntary work there. Even now I go there to help time to time. There have never been an Azumane omega there, but there have been calls. You know there is the anonymous omega phone. Sometimes the caller was a friend of an Azumane omega who told about all the things that their friend had to go through and the rumour has it that one of the callers was an Azumane omega themselves. The omega shelters are trying to end the omega selling but it’s really hard to do when these old fashioned ideas are so stuck in these people’s heads” Ryuu said. He looked sad saying these and Noya understand what he was talking about. Not a while ago there was an omega kidnapping and it took so much time to even get anyone to take it seriously because he was not from a high standing family like Azumane. Noya had read that the omega was in the end found but didn’t know anything else of the story.

What kind of life had the Azumane omega lived? What would he think about attending the school here?

 

* * *

 

The driver almost had to carry Asahi out of the car when they arrived at the Karasuno high school. If his older brother had not been with them Asahi would surely still be at the car. His older brother had to use his alpha voice to get him out of the car and then he kept his hand at Asahis lower back to ensure that he couldn’t escape.

“I know that it’s a disgrace to attend this school, but just behave and go trough this. You are not allowed to shame our name. Just do as the teachers and alphas say and don’t cause havoc…” Asao said walking him through the hallways.

“But what if they want to… DO something to me?” Asahi asked scared.

“Like they would try to claim you on the hallways…. or are you trying to go somewhere where there wouldn’t be witnesses?” Asao asked icily. Asahi shook his head furiously and his brother calmed down.

“Now where is the staff room?” Asao pondered and then stopped a small orange haired student, “Where is the staff room little omega?” he asked and the boy looked at him oddly.

“Umm…”

“What do you think looking at me in the eyes omega?” Asao said using his alpha voice and looking furious.

The little omega immediately lowered his head and uncovered his neck in submission. He almost fell on his knees and he looked really stunned and weirded out. Like no one had ever used their alpha voice on him, Asahi wondered. But that couldn’t be right?

“Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!?” Asao and Asahi turned to look and saw five males coming towards them. There were two betas, omega and two alphas and they all looked furious seeing the little omega submitting to Asao. The little omega turned to his supposedly friends and his eyes were teared up. He whined and run fast to hid behind his tall beta friend.

“What did he do to you Hinata?” the beta asked and Hinata sniffed fearfully.

“I didn’t even get to say anything and he just said how I dare to look at him in the eyes!” Hinata whispered.

“That guy used his alpha voice because you looked at him?!” said the bald tall alpha. He seemed really angry. Asahi just watched behind his brother. The alphas were really scary, but they seemed to treat the omega well? It was so odd. Like he was equal to them?

“Oh my fucking god! Are you people the ‘free omegas and they are human too and blah blah’ kind of people?!” Asao said and you could hear the disgust in his voice.

“Asao… we are in school…”, Asahi said timidly and his brother turned to glare him in turn. Asahi lowered immediately his gaze and shut his mouth. Asao didn’t say anything  but moved his hand from his little brothers back to his neck and squeezed little before turning back at the students.

“I certainly don’t have time for this. I don’t really care about you but I have to get to the teachers’ lounge to drop of my little brother”, Asao said and the students froze. All of them sifted their gaze to Asahi, who could feel them even though he still kept his head bowed.

“Are you….”

“Mr. Azumane!”

All of them turned to see their math teacher coming towards them.

“I’m so so sorry to have you come all the way here! We didn’t know you would come this early! I’m glad I found you… umm Hinata? Why are you crying?” she asked worried.

“Because that jerk over there used his alpha voice on him because he only looked at him!” the tall glasses boy said.

Asahi whipped his head up and looked at the omega horrified! How could he call an alpha a jerk! Was he insane!?!? His brothers’ hand was still on his neck and Asao gripped it so tightly hearing the blond omegas words that Asahi couldn’t help letting out a whimper.

“Shut up Asahi!”, Asao barked and turned to glare the blonde omega who had already turned his head to look at his side bored look on his face.

“Mr Azumane…. this, this is an all second genders accepting environment and we… we don’t really… appreciate discriminating omega students and… well I think you are hurting your brother…” the teacher said trying to calm down the situation and still sound respectful in front of the Azumane family.

“Well I certainly see why this is a common school”, Asao said coolly and showed Asahi towards the teacher, “This is Azumane Asahi. Omega. Third year. He will be an excellent role model for these failures of omegas. I did my job dropping you of Asahi. Father excepts an fully detailed report of your first day so don’t mess anything up. See you at dinner.”

And then Asao walked of leaving terrified Asahi behind him.

 

* * *

 

Noya was furious at the older Azumane! Ryuu had told them what they would be like, but he still couldn’t believe what just happened in front of them. Hinata was still wiping his tears in Kageyamas’ jacket and Tsukishima looked unusually pale and Noya guessed that even though he had acted tough in front of the jerk alpha he was also a bit shaken up.

You just didn’t see that kind of actions to happen in this town. Even though Karasuno was a small town, it was super accepting and like the teacher said they didn’t allow discrimination in their school. Though Noya was sure the teacher could have been a bit sterner when saying that.

But she was beta and no doubt other teachers had told her to be respectful of the member of the Azumane family. When looking how Azumane Asao acted around others it was pretty obvious that Ryuu had talked the truth.

But that left now the other member of the Azumane family. The little brother. Azumane Asahi. Noya had smelled the amazingly sweet scent right away and now that all the alpha pheromones had calmed down he could smell it better. Asahi smelled heavenly and he was true to the rumours super cute and beautiful. He was truly the perfect image of traditional and old fashioned omega. The kind of who didn’t talk back to alphas and just accepted his role as and wife and child bearer. Noya had seen that kind of omega act on movies and sometimes on porn and even though he knew that in the old days almost all the omegas were like that… it was a totally different deal to see it in real life! It was super sad and Noya felt sorry for all the omegas that went through that kind of deals every day.

Asahi looked terrified and he wouldn’t even glance at them. The poor omega was probably really scared around his brother.

“Poor guy”, Ryuu said quietly, “His brother was really cruel to just leave him here. He is probably scared shitless around us…”

“What? Why would he be scared of us? We defended Hinata who is an omega. Shouldn’t he understand that we aren’t like his brother?” Noya said confused.

“Idiot. That’s probably the norm for him. His brother seems like he tells him what to do and he follows orders. We are the ones that aren’t normal for him. He is probably confused and fears what we will do to him because we don’t act like the ‘normal’ alpha around him. He doesn’t know how to please us so he is terrified to do wrong. This is really usual around abused omegas. We have these kind of omegas at the shelter and it’s really sad to see them act around me. We have to ensure them that they haven’t done anything wrong all the time”, Ryuu educated them and the two omegas looked really sympathetic for the tall Azumane omega.

“Let’s just hope that he finds some good friends from here. I wouldn’t mind to be his friend though”

 

* * *

 

Asahi followed his teacher to his new class. He was so nervous that he feared he would burst into tears! The day had only started and he was already so scared. Those alphas and omegas were like from another planet! He didn’t know how to act around them! The alphas were so different. Oh he hoped he could go back to Lily high!

His teacher smiled at him and opened the door. He followed her in the classroom and looked around quickly before bowing his head again.

“As I told you before, this is Azumane Asahi and he will be in this class today onwards. Please be kind to him and make him feel welcomed here! Do you want to say something Azumane?” the teacher asked smiling.

Asahi wanted to just shake his head and hid under the teachers’ desk but that would be rude.

“Umm… I’m Azumane Asahi. An omega. I’m pleased to be allowed amongst you. Hopefully we will have a good year!” Asahi said and bowed.

His classmates looked a bit baffled but then they started to say their welcomes.

“Did you really go to an all omegaschool?” some beta asked. Asahi touched his arm nervously and smiled timidly.

“Yes… I did attend the all omegaschool Lily high…”

“How was it? I can’t even imagine being around only other omegas!” an omega boy said letting out a small laughter.

Asahi wanted to say: “It felt safe…”, but instead he said:

“It was different but I’m sure I’m going to like this school also…”

“It’s a big change isn’t it?” a light haired omega male said and when Asahi looked at him, he smiled kindly.

Asahi nodded quickly and then their teacher let him go to his own seat.

“He smells amazing!” Asahi could hear someone say and blushed. He took his place and sat there quietly following the class. When it was time for the break many of his classmates came to talk to him.

The omegas were nice, but there were also alphas and betas and Asahi felt suffocated.

“Hey! Give him some room! You alphas go away!”

“Aaaw! But Sugawara!” one of the alphas whined.

The light haired omega pointed his finger to other side of the classroom and the alphas left muttering to themselves. Once again omega did something so absurd! Asahi just couldn’t understand how they could do that to an alpha. The omega came to sit beside him and smiled looking apologetic.

“Sorry about them. You are probably not used to be in the same class as bunch of alphas but they are really nice so don’t worry. I’m Sugawara Koushi. Just call me Suga!” the omega introduced himself.

“Oh.. you can call me Asahi as well, but… are you okay?” Asahi asked worried.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked confused. Asahi leaned to whisper:

“I’m mean… you just ordered an bunch of alphas! Won’t they… hurt you? I’m mean… you are an omega. You are not supposed to talk like that to them!” Asahi said and bit his lip glancing worriedly where the alphas were looking at them. Suga and the other omegas around them looked kind of like… shocked? Why would they look like that?

“Are you serious?” one of them said sounding kind of angry.

“I… yes. I think you should apologize right now!” Asahi said to Suga, “Maybe they wouldn’t be that angry then?” he didn’t believe his words even himself. They would hurt Suga, that he was sure. They would drag him somewhere when the teachers wouldn’t look and… and do terrible things to him!  They would claimbite him and then he would have to marry one of them!

“Don’t worry Asahi. I don’t know what you were told in your fam… in your previous school, but here we are all equal. No alpha is higher than any beta or omega. You can say whatever you want at them. And besides almost all alphas are just big puppies!” Suga said and tried to sound kind and comforting even though he wanted to shout and rage about old alpha centric families who put down omegas and openly abused them. Asahi was just like he had feared.

When the lunch came Suga asked if Asahi wanted to have lunch with him and his friend. Asahi nodded thankfully but almost tripped when an alpha came to them and asked if they were ready to go.

“This is Sawamura Daichi. We have been friends forever”, Suga introduced the alpha.

Asahi bowed deeply showing his neck at the same time. Daichi felt really awkward and glanced at Suga who lifted his shoulders like saying: “What else could we do. He has to get used to alphas sometime. Let’s just start small.”

When they left Asahi fell a couple of steps behind Daichi and even though Daichi tried to alter his steps couple of times so they could walk at the same level, Asahi would gracefully stay behind him. When they got their lunches and sit down, Asahi was careful that he wouldn’t sit before Daichi has already seated and didn’t even touch his food before Daichi had checked his phone and finally started to eat as well. Suga tried to tell him it was okay to start eating before Daichi but Asahi just shook his head fearfully and stayed put.

“So Asahi… did you attend some kind of club at Lily high? What kind of clubs were there?” Daichi asked and Asahi almost choked on his food, not expecting to be asked questions.

“Umm… I did attend a short while the singing club but… well… my voice is really low so I didn’t feel like I belonged there. After that I went to play… sports…”, Asahi said shamefully.

“Oh! What kind of sport? We have many sportclubs here at Karasuno!” Suga said enthusiastic.

“Umm… I was in the volleyball club…”, Asahi blushed.

“Are you kidding me?!” both Suga and Daichi shouted smiling, they did notice how Asahi flinched and blushed like it was shameful, “We are both at the volleyball club here! Were you any good? You should join!”

Asahi looked once again confused and wringed his hands.

“Umm… our team won the omega japan championship in my second year… but it’s nothing special… omega sport teams aren’t that powerful…”, Asahi said.

“You won! That’s amazing! You should definitely join our team!” Suga said.

“Yeah! Join our club that would be cool!” Daichi said and immediately he wanted to smack himself. Tanaka had told the team that if they would come in contact the Azumane omega the alphas should try to avoid sentences that sounded like orders and he probably had just done against Tanakas’ words.

And of course as you could have guessed, Asahi bowed his head and muttered that he could try. He would have to ask his parents before handing his application though.

“But it’s okay if you don’t want to join!” Daichi tried to correct himself, “I mean it’d be cool if you join, but it’s not like you have to…. I mean…”

Suga just face palmed himself and let out a sigh.

When they left Daichi had to go give some papers to their club advisor and Asahi walked back to the class with Suga.

“May I ask you a question?” Asahi asked and nervously scratched his neck.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Umm… does Daichi want me to join the club or not? First he was like any other alpha and I was relieved that finally someone acted properly but then he started to say things that really confused me. So… what am I supposed to do? Does he want me to join or not?”

Suga looked a little heartbroken but then patted Asahi on the back.

“As I have told you, we are equal here so Daichi can’t order you to join the club nor does he want to order you to join. Did someone order you to join the volleyball club in Lily high?”

“No, but Daichi is…”

“So you really wanted to join that club. Like then it’s up to you if you want to join and Daichi or any other alpha does not have a say in it!” Suga said firmly.

Asahi smiled lightly and Suga though it was probably the first time he had seen the omega smile.

“You are so weird… It’s really like from another planet this school. I guess there are more alphas in that team?”

“Yes, but I promise you they are really nice and they would never do anything bad or disrespectful to you!” Suga said.

“Well… I really loved playing… Maybe I could check it out. My father is a kind alpha, I’m sure he would allow me to play again”, Asahi said fondly.

“Umm… can I ask? Is your family the second family of Azumanes?” Suga asked. He wasn’t sure if the question was rude, but Asahi burst into laughter. His laughter stopped some betas and alphas on their track to stare in wonder. Asahi was truly sometimes amazingly beautiful. When he was shaking from fear he looked just sad but when he was laughing he was stunning. Especially one short libero just stood watching as Asahi tried to calm down and apologized when Suga pouted and asked what was so funny.

“Sorry sorry! But I certainly wouldn’t attend this school if I was from the second family. My family is the fourth. We are not that high class as everyone thinks but we are still respected part of Azumane family. Sometimes it feels like my brother is higher in hierarchy than my father! But please don’t tell anyone. It wouldn’t look good that I spoke like that about my family’s alphas!”

Asahi seemed to relax as they walked back to their class but at the moment he stepped inside their classroom and saw the alphas who waved at him happily, he shut up and bowed his head submitting.

 

* * *

 

Noya was watching as Yachi and Tsukishima talked in the corner with Hinata who seemed unusually quiet and for once Tsukishima didn’t seem to sneer. Yamaguchi came to sit beside him and sighed.

“He is really shaken up by that Azumane alpha. He and Kozume get all kinds of slurs when they walk hand in hand, yeah even now, and I think that alpha calling him and Tsukki ‘failures’ really got to him… Tsukki and Yachi are trying to get him to call Kozume. After all Kozume always makes him feel better. When is Suga coming? He certainly could convince him to call Kozume”, Yamaguchi looked around him searching the light haired team mom.

“No idea. Daichi is not here either. Did they decide to skip practise to go make out in some dark corner?” Noya smirked and Yamaguchi giggled into his hands.

Seconds later Daichi came to the gym and gathered everyone around.

“Okay, someone have already met him, but our schools new student Azumane Asahi will come today to check out this club. He played as an ace in Lily high in an all omega volleyball team and they won the omega championship last year. I know that we are all excited but be calm. He is really shy and alphas are new to him so watch yourselves!” Daichi announced and Noya could hear his heart starting to beat its way out of his chest. He had seen Asahi on his lunch break and seen him laugh and he was so beautiful! Like an angel from the heavens! Now he would get to watch him every day! And talk to him!

“Noya be calm, I can smell your excitement and that won’t help that guy”, Ryuu whispered beside him and Noya tried to calm his alpha side down as good as he could. And then Suga came trough the doors and behind him came Asahi shyly.

Noya almost fell to his knees to praise whoever was so kind to give him such a gift from the heavens!

“You are almost drooling! Stop it!” Ryuu whispered and smacked his head.

Asahi introduced himself shortly and then the others started to tell their names.

Hinata excused himself after introducing himself and Noya saw him taking out his phone. He was finally calling Kozume. Good.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu! I’m the teams’ libero and guardian deity! I will have your back when you are playing!” Noya said his introductions and smiled brightly at Asahi who was so tall that he accidentally looked at Noyas’ eyes looking down. He seemed to take while before he caught himself looking straight at an alphas eyes. He blushed strongly and bowed his head in submission.

“I… I’m sorry! It was rude of me!” Asahi gasped and Noya didn’t really know what to say. Ennoshita, Kirishima, Narita, Yachi and Kiyoko who hadn’t yet seen Asahi act like that were shocked.

“You don’t have anything to apologize! Don’t worry!” Noya said finally, “You can watch any part of me as much as you like!” oh that came out wrong. And Asahi seemed to catch it because he blushed again and hid his face behind his hands which was superb adorable. Ryuu on the other hand smacked him again and Suga screamed him to shut up silently moving his lips behind Asahi.

 

* * *

 

It was nice to be inside the gym. Asahi felt comforted inside the familiar environment. Even though it was also little scary to be around so many alphas, but at the same time he was kind of… excited? The alphas were oddly very nice and even though he didn’t always understand why they acted the way they did, it was funny to see them like that. It was like a comedy show where roles were changed. No maybe not changed but different what he was used to. He kind of liked it. He didn’t feel so panicked like in the morning when he was sure they would do something bad to him if he did something wrong. But Suga, Hinata and Tsukishima acted really non-omegaish and no one looked at them like they were weird. He talked with Yachi and she was a bit like he knew omegas should act but not overall. It was certainly weird. He called his driver when the practise was about to end and when they all walked to the school gates all the team members were shocked to find out that he had a driver.

“My father and brother don’t think it’s suitable for an omega to walk around alone. Asao says it’s absurd for an omega to walk around without an alpha family member but father thinks it’s okay to walk with an alpha or beta as long as I’m not alone or alone with another omega. You know it’s dangerous right?” Asahi said and looked at the omega members of the team.

“I bike alone every day and I don’t think it’s that dangerous here?” Hinata said. After he had talked with his boyfriend he had come back all smiles.

Asahi was shocked that Hinata had the courage to go home alone. But then the driver told him to hurry and he said his good byes and went inside the car.

He was nervous to go home because he’d have to tell his family all about his day. He didn’t think anyone of his family would take it kindly that he had looked an alpha in the eyes! He didn’t even know why he did that! He only knew that the small alpha Nishinoya was… he was pretty handsome… Asahi blushed and tried to calm down. He couldn’t meet his brother like that, or he would definitely be find out.

“I’m home!” Asahi shouted and as he took his shoes off his brother had already come to get him.

“Hurry up! Father wants to know how your day went!” Asao barked and went back to living room.

Asahi sighed. He knew that his father wasn’t that strict but Asao was the one fuelling up his alpha authority. His father was much calmer and gentler when Asao wasn’t around. Maybe it was because Asao was always shouting what alphas should be like that his father felt the need to be what his alpha son expected? Asahi sighed again and went to living room to find his family.

“Hey Asahi! How was school? Did you find any friends? Asao told me about this morning and I was kind of worried…”, his father asked. Asao tch’ed his tongue near their father where he was pretending to read newspaper. Asahi hated how his brother tried to take the control from their father.

“It was different Father… It was pretty scary being around all those alphas, but they were surprisingly kind and they didn’t do anything scary. The omegas are also kind of weird but nice. I befriended one omega from my class. He was super nice”, Asahi told his father who smiled.

“That’s nice to hear, but Asao told me the omegas are a bit more than weird. He told me they challenge the alphas authority and look them in the eyes? Is this true?”

Asahi could feel Asaos’ eyes on him and he feared he would accidentally blurt out that he had done exactly that what his father now accused the Karasuno omegas did. Asahi tried to calm his heart and smiled awkwardly.

“Yes, they are kind of… rude like that… They say Karasuno high is… equal to everyone and that… no alpha is higher than an omega…”

He shouldn’t have that. Why did he say that? He hated how his nerves made him panic and say something that was not at all better than what he was trying to avoid. Asao got up from his chair and stomped over to Asahi who shut his eyes and bowed his head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I know that teacher said some bullshit like that but the alphas and omegas really believe that? What the actual fuck!?” Asao raged and Asahi took couple of steps away from him. He was not like those crazy omegas. Who in their right mind would dare challenge an alpha!?

“Asao calm down”, their father said sternly, “You are scaring Asahi”

“Well he should be scared! Why did you make him attend that rubbish school? What if they make him think like he can say and do anything he wants around alphas!? That is not what we Azumanes offer! Azumane omegas are well known around the Japan for being a good well behaved omegas! Not fucking little shits who call alphas jerks! That blonde omega fuck should be sold to a whorehouse!”

“ASAO!” their father had stood up and the two alpha pheromones were everywhere. Asahi had hid behind couch and he could hear his mother crying around the corner. His father and Asao stared at each other for a moment and then Asao huffed and stomped out of the room. Probably to call his other alpha friends to went. Asahi didn’t even notice that he was crying too before his father kneeled before him and stroked his cheek.

“I’m sorry Asao and I went off like that. Are you okay Asahi?” his father said gently. Asahi nodded, but when his father was getting up he looked up.

“Can… Am I allowed to join the Karasuno volleyball team? I was really good at Lily high and… and I’d like to continue at Karasuno high!” Asahi asked hopefully. Asao wasn’t in the room and his father felt sorry for him making him feel scared and Asahi knew he just wanted to go comfort his mother who had stopped crying but they still could smell her discomfort. Now was the best time to ask.

“Of course Asahi. Join if you want. Do I need to write my name somewhere?”

Asahi slipped him a club application and his father signed it not even reading it and patted his head. The he left to find his wife leaving his son smiling at the paper.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Asao ride with him once again to school. Asahi hated when his brother was angry. He was always the one who Asao wended his anger and Asahi didn’t really like listening his big brother speaking badly about omegas. That was his main topic and Asahi always felt like he had done something wrong even though he was a good omega!

“Remember Asahi”, Asao said when he was getting of the car, “You attend this disgusting school and you study with all these confused alphas, betas and omegas, but you know what is right. You are an Azumane and you know how to behave, right? You wouldn’t bring shame on our name, would you?”

Asahis thoughts went to the volleyball club registration paper and felt a cold sweat on his skin. He nodded and bowed and then hurried to the school gates. This was only his second day and he was still pretty scared of the alphas. Even though he didn’t always like his brother, he was still an alpha from his family. He hoped Asao could have escorted him inside the building like yesterday but he was busy with work. Asao was determined to please the first family and tried really hard to climb to position to work there. Asahi just hoped he hadn’t messed his brothers sleeping rhythm by upsetting him last night. Asao didn’t really seem that baffled that morning but who knew.

Asahi walked slowly through the yard and he felt the students’ stares drill into his back. Oh how he hoped one of the volleyball omegas would appear beside him but they were probably all at the morning practise. Asahi would have to remind his driver about his new schedules.

Asahi went inside his class and the students who were already inside wished him god morning.

“Good morning…”, Asahi said and smiled shyly. His classmates seemed to brighten up at this and some omegas and betas came to talk to him. Some alphas came nearer too but they respected his fears and didn’t this time try to get too close.

“Your hair is so beautiful and long!” one of the betas named Miho said and reached to touch it but seemed to think twice and instead asked, “Can I touch it?”

“Yeah, please do”, Asahi said and Miho squealed.

“It’s so soft!”

“Can I touch it too?”

“Me three!”

Soon almost every omega and female beta were fussed around him and he felt pretty zen. It was as if he was back at Lily high and no one seemed scary when he was surrounded by fluttering omegas and beta girls.

“Are you okay there Asahi?” Asahi heard Sugas laughter and he smiled at the light haired omega.

“Good morning Suga!” Asahi said and then grinned, “I got a permission to join the club!”

“That’s great!” Suga yelled.

“Wait, what club?” Fumiko, one of the omegas, asked, “Volleyball club?”

“Yeah. I played in an all omega team when I was at Lily high”, Asahi told them.

“Well that’s not something I pictured you doing….ah! But I’m sure you were amazing player! Your height is actually just perfect for playing!” Miho said and Asahi smiled sadly.

“Well I am truly too big but in volleyball it’s perfect. Oh Suga, I took my uniform from Lily high with me. Is it okay for me to play with that? My new school gym clothes haven’t arrived yet.”

“Yeah, that’s okay. When school is over let’s go together!”

“Actually I have to go give some papers for the nurse after school. I know my way to the gym so it’s okay if you go before me”, Asahi said and Suga just shrugged.

“If you say so”

 

* * *

 

Noya almost jumped as high as Hinata when Daichi told them Asahi got his family’s permission to join their club. And then he almost died when Asahi finally came to the gym. He had his old schools volleyball uniform on and oh my god. Noya was sure to donate all his money to the nearest temple when he went home.

Asahis old uniform was certainly something to look at. Booty shorts and   a sleeveless t-shirt in his old schools colours: baby blue and lilac. He was so cute standing there and blushing.

“Wow, that’s…”, Suga started and paused not really knowing what to say.

“Sexy?” Tsukishima offered and Asahi laughed nervously.

“Sorry… I didn’t really notice before putting it on. Omega teams are not considered to be good at the sport they play. It’s more like that the uniform is the main event to make us look good in the eyes of the alphas…”, Asahi said and scratched his neck.

“It’s okay. You will soon get your own Karasuno uniform!” Daichi said gently and Asahi bowed his head.

Noya really hoped he would stop that. It was sad to see him almost starting to cry whenever an alpha said something to him.

“Okay! It’s time to start the practise!” their coach Ukai shouted. He walked towards Asahi and they talked about something before Asahi joined them at the warm ups. It was pure torture to watch Asahi do his stretches for Noya and it was with great effort that he could concentrate on his own warm ups.

Ryuu took him aside at some point unusual stern marring his face.

“Do you just want to fuck him or what?” he asked.

“What!?” Noya whispered, “Do you think so low of me? Okay I know I may have been leering him a bit…”

“A bit?”

“Oh shut up! But yeah, I can’t help it! He is gorgeous! But you know me! I would never do something like that! And besides his family would never allow a rut alpha like me to court him! I just… I just want to be his friend and help him. And if I kind of like to look at him in between… Can you really blame me? I promise you I will be good boy!” Noya said even though he wanted nothing else but to ask if he could court Asahi and get to know him better.

“Don’t say that about yourself! Yes I know you and I know you would be perfect husband for anyone!”

“Oh my god bro! Are you confessing to me?! You do know I prefer omegas don’t you! How I didn’t notice your burning feelings for me before!”

“Oh no, how will I manage bro? You were the only alpha I ever loved and now my heart is crushed!”

 

* * *

 

Asahi was in front of the net and Kageyama tossed the ball. Asahi jumped and he felt the same joy when he spiked the ball hard and it landed on the other teams’ floor.

He landed gracefully and turned to see the other members looking awed.

“Oh my god! I can see why you won the championship last year! You are amazing wing spiker!” Daichi laughed and Asahi smiled shyly.

Hinata came jumping at him and blabbered on and on how cool he was.

“You are amazing Azumane!” Hinata ended his monologue.

“Please just call me Asahi. And, you can… I mean if you all want to call me Asahi it would be nice…. IF you want! I’m not trying to tell you what to do!” Asahi added looking at the teams alphas nervously.

“I will call you Asahi if you want, don’t worry!” Tanaka laughed and gave him thumbs up.

“Asahi…”, Nishinoya said in wonder and Asahi felt warm inside at the little alphas words.

When practise was over Daichi told them he would treat them all an ice cream.

“Sorry, but I’m not allowed to leave the school grounds without my family’s permission”, Asahi apologized, “My driver is already there so thank you so much but I really have to decline your offer.”

He tried so hard to sound respectful towards Daichi and at the same time decline his offer.

“It’s okay”, Daichi said.

“Maybe you could ask your father if you could come tomorrow with us “, Noya grinned and Asahi nodded happy look rising to his face. He bowed at them once more and hurried then.

It was so nice! Asahi almost wanted to scream at happiness. He was playing again and everyone was so nice on his team! Even the alphas! He couldn’t believe what he was feeling right now! He almost skipped inside the house but his happy mood went down as he saw Asao reading in the living room. He tried to sneak pasts him but no such luck.

“Asahi? What do you think you are doing?” Asaos strict voice came from the room.

“Sorry brother I didn’t notice you”, Asahi apologized and bowed his head.

Asao looked at him and tch’ed. He pointed at the couch in front of him and Asahi sat down to hear his doom.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Asao asked silently but deadly.

“Did… didn’t father tell you? I joined Karasunos volleyball club…”, Asahi muttered and he saw his brothers eyes open wide.

“You are playing again? How stupid. That sport is just for alphas to ogle at you. You should join a cooking club or housekeeping club. You know, something worth your time. You won’t play volleyball in the future anyway”, Asao said but he didn’t sound that angry.

Asahi thanked the heavens that Asao didn’t notice to ask if the team consist of solely omega members. He would go mad if he ever learned about the team. Asao probably though it was okay to keep him looking desirable for alphas and wasn’t that interested of his plays. Only his mother had ever come to watch him play last year. Asahi was sure he could continue to play as long as he didn’t make a number out of it.

 


	2. The better thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and commenting!!! All this made me so happy that someone liked my story! Here is the final chapter. I hope you like the ending! Thank you so much!

Days went by and Asahi felt like he was changing. The classes and people and the volleyball practise were all starting to feel safe. Asahi didn’t flinch anymore when the alphas from his class talked to him and he actually stopped showing so fierce signs of submission. It wasn’t like he had stopped but it wasn’t like he would drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness like he once did when his alpha teacher scolded him for daydreaming. It was embarrassing moment for Asahi and he was sent to the nurse to calm down. The nurse named Eisuke was really nice beta male and he told that he could tell him anything. Asahi declined of course like a good omega would. He would of course never say any bad things about alphas and there wasn’t anything so say about his family even though Eisuke asked about them.

Asahi was probably the most relaxed at the gym when they were practising volley ball. It took some time but Asahi got gradually used to play with the alphas. He still sometimes let someone else call a toss but Suga was sure to scold him if he let a toss slip by.

One thing especially made Asahis day better and that was Noya. He was just so supportive and always seemed to believe in him. He was an excellent libero and even if Asahi couldn’t block the ball Noya would almost always be there to save it. Asahi had started to eat lunch with him too. Though he still didn’t want to eat with just him. It wouldn’t have been proper for omega to eat all alone with an alpha.

This one time, when Asahi had got a permission to go eat ice cream with the team, Noya had spotted a shooting game. He had won small crow key accessory and given it to Asahi. He had been so touched that Noya had given it to him and placed it on his bag.

Sometimes Noya seemed really happy when Asahi told he couldn’t do something because Noya was an alpha, though he always remembered to tell Asahi that it shouldn’t matter. When Asahi asked, Noya blushed slightly and scratched his neck.

“Well… even though I’m an alpha I’m really short. I’m not always considered to be real alpha and… well it’s nice how you acknowledge that I am as good alpha as anyone else. But…”, Noya turned to look at Asahi, “Even though I’m happy that you see me as a real alpha, I don’t want you to think I’m better than you. You know that right?”

Asahi smiled and shrugged.

“So you all say. It’s a bit hard to believe though when you look around you”, Asahi said and for the first time he looked sad saying things like omegas should listen what alphas say. It gave Noya hope that Asahi could actually understand some day that he was as good as anyone on this planet. Better than some ones too.

Asahi on the other hand didn’t like these new feelings. The feelings of happiness had somehow turned dark. It was like he was on a little holiday at school and when he went back home he went back to reality where his brother and father’s words were the truth. Asao had actually had to backhand him one day when he was feeling really down and didn’t want to go with his brother to a family party. Those parties were important for Asao to build connections to the main family and he was obligated to bring his little brother with him. Before Asahi hadn’t really minded them. He had just walked in his brother’s wake and sometimes flashed a pretty smile when Asao introduced him. Now, when Asao finally snapped and forced him to wear formal wear and come with him, Asahi felt truly like a thing. Asao dragged him around every important person and bragged how Asahi was a good Azumane omega and all Asahi could think was that it wasn’t nice to be looked like that.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Asao snapped when they sat in the car on their way back home, “You usually like these parties!”

Asahi almost glared at his brother but at the last second he turned his gaze towards his shoes.

“I… I was just tired… sorry…”, he lied.

“I tell you that school is no good for you”, Asao huffed what seemed like the hundred time.

Asahi had kept sure to act like a good omega at home and with the driver. Asahi knew he couldn’t trust the driver and always bowed his head around his alpha friends when they neared the car waiting for him. Because Asahi had finally accepted them as his friends. They never said anything mean and they would never hurt him. Not at least intentionally. They had couple of times collided with him at practise and he had first freaked out but now he just shrugged it off. He was happy to call all of them his friends.

“Maybe it’s because your heat is nearing?” Asao pondered and Asahi could feel the cold sweat sliding down his skin. He wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough. Asahi decided it would be better to talk with his father first.

When they arrived home Asahi searched his father and blurted fast the question.

“Father! I… I have a request. Would you listen?”

“Of course Asahi. What’s on your mind?”

“I’d… I’d like to spent my next heat with someone…”, Asahi said nervousness circling in his stomach.

His father seemed surprised but didn’t start to scold him so that was a good sign.

“Really? You have never expressed any kind of desire to spend your heat with someone? Why now?”

If Asahi would tell him that Suga had suggested that… nope! It was better to say something that sounded better.

“It’s been on news that it’s better for omegas to have someone at the time of heat. It’s supposedly healthier…”

In reality Suga had said it was cruel to not even have the option to have the freedom to ask someone to help him. Asahi had suffered many heats alone and he thought if it was anything what Suga told him he would want to try. He wasn’t sure if he would actually go thought that plan but it wouldn’t hurt to ask for permission.

“That’s actually really good idea!”

“Asao!”

Asahis felt a cold shiver go through him. This was not good.

“Asahi has been a bit difficult lately, no doubt because of that school, and it would probably do him good to spend his heat with an alpha who can show him his place”, Asao smirked.

No! This wasn’t what Asahi wanted!

“Actually… I was hoping if… if I could choose my own partner for that…”, Asahi started but Asao growled him to ground. He grabbed his neck and started to yell right to his face.

“What are talking about? Are you completely gone insane? You don’t get to decide so important facts! Do you see what I mean father?”

“Asao, don’t shout so much”, their father said gently and sipped some tea, “I agree that Asahi has been acting quite out of character and yes… maybe a good alpha could help him to settle down again. Maybe you are right about that school Asao, but I don’t want Asahi to attend school so far away. But yes, let’s choose him a proper alpha for his next heat”, his father smiled at Asahi and Asahi just wanted to scream. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He was sure Asao would choose horribly! He wouldn’t consider his feelings at all and just search how he could use that connection.

Asahi scuffed in his room and just started to cry. His mother came at some point and tried her best to comfort her dear child. She wanted to help him but she didn’t have the power to do that.

 

* * *

 

Next morning Asahi felt worse than ever when he dragged his feet to his classroom. Their practise had been cancelled for the day. It was really the worst day ever.

Asahi came to his class’ hallway when this one alpha stopped him.

“Hey! You are that Azumane omega aren’t you?” he asked smiling.

Asahi froze and bowed his head. He was still affected by what had happened yesterday and suddenly all the alphas seemed once again scary. He felt the old fear surface but answered nevertheless.

“Yes… I’m Azumane Asahi…”, Asahi said quietly.

“The rumours were true and you really are beautiful”, the alpha continued still smiling, “I’m from that class at the end of the hallway. How have you fared these couple of months?”

“Umm… I have liked it here…”, Asahi answered and tried to will Suga or even Daichi or… Noya from somewhere and take the other alpha away.

“That’s good to hear! Say, you should join me and my friends at lunch! How about it? I’d like to get to know you better! I have never seen an omega who doesn’t always yell about things or order me to go away. It’s really refreshing that you are so shy and meek!” the alpha said bringing his hand up to touch Asahis hair. Asahi tensed and closed his eyes. This alpha wanted to eat lunch with him? But what about the team? He had eaten his lunch with everyone recently. But this boy was acting like a normal good alpha and he would know what to do with him. It would be relaxed lunch. He wouldn’t have to fear what to say or do. And that’s what his family wanted. Maybe he should just go back to his old ways and just accept his fate.

“Umm, yes, that would be nice…”, Asahi said and the alpha smiled brightly. He stroked Asahis hair and then turned to leave.

“Great! I will come get you at lunch! My name is Hisato, see you later Azumane!”

Hisato ran away and Asahi saw him high fiving his two friends who were shouting and yelling excitedly. Asahi sighed. Alphas were scary but at the other hand they were all so predictable. Asahi didn’t really know if he did the right thing though. He wished he had had the will to decline but he couldn’t shake Asaos rage from yesterday. Asao could either be pleased that he did what alpha told him to do or he could be furious that Asahi ate lunch with a strange alpha without an escort. Asahi really couldn’t figure out these situations. At Lily high he didn’t have to ponder these things. You studied and ate and hung out with other omegas and when he met unknown alphas he was always either with his family or with his driver. Here there weren’t clear orders and he had just recently started to expand his world. Asahi could only hope his brother or father wouldn’t ask him about this. He went inside his classroom and sat behind his desk.

He saw some omegas watch him worriedly and when Suga and Daichi finally came into the class together, one of the omega girls went over to whisper something to Suga. Sugas’ face darkened a bit and then he came over to Asahi.

“Did you just agree to go eat lunch with Hisato?” Suga asked.

“Oh! Yes, yes I did. I wasn’t really sure if it was allowed. I mean I don’t have anyone to be my escort but… he was saying I should! I know I should have asked about these things before they happened, but…”

“Asahi…”, Suga said heavily, “You should stay away from that guy. He isn’t really… well, he has been suspended couple of times for bullying omegas and trying to order them around!”

Asahi blinked.

“Why would they suspend him from that? It just how alphas are? We are supposed to be ordered around. I don’t just understand how you can blame him for that?” Asahi said.

Sugas face darkened and he looked really mad, but seeing Asahi tense, he relaxed himself.

“I thought we have went this over many times, but… I guess I shouldn’t blame you for not understanding even though I thought you had started to understand how thigs should be. It hasn’t even been a three months. But remember you are not a thing. Hisato is not any higher than you! You are equal to him! You don’t have to do what he says! And don’t you want to eat together with rest of the team?” Suga explained patiently.

Asahi felt a sting of anger inside him. How was Suga any more right than him? His brother was right and Suga was the one that didn’t understand. Asahi glared at Suga.

“Sorry but I understand pretty well! Hisato is the only one here who makes any sense! Actually you are the weird one… how can you order alphas around when you should kneel before them! Are you even trying to get a husband who can provide you with a home and a family? Please don’t put your odd thoughts in my head anymore!”, Asahi said darkly and turned his head away from Sugas shocked face.

Daichi looked angry himself and almost opened his mouth to shout at Asahi but Suga stopped him at the last second. He was really angry himself but they couldn’t actually blame Asahi. They had heard what his brother was like and Suga was sure the brother and father combo didn’t really help Asahi to understand his worth. No one talked to Asahi at the breaks that morning.

He had blown it. Suga was well liked in the class and everyone else seemed to follow the schools rule to not discriminate the omega population. Asahi felt awful. He regretted his words almost immediately when they left his mouth but at the same time he couldn’t help it. Some small voice inside his head told him that it would be so wonderful if he could just believe Sugas words! He though too that he had changed! That he had a chance! A world where he could go and do whatever he himself wanted sounded like a dream come true but he was an Azumane omega! In his world Asahis family name came first and then his status as an omega came second and then if ever needed came Asahi as third and then that little voice that whispered wonders in his ears… well that voice should never show up. It was something he liked to think during the car drives and at night but it was not allowed to surface in any situation. That voice that told him that it looked nice to eat ice cream with a boyfriend on the park and laugh when some stupid alpha tried to show off and yell at his brother when he called omegas names.

In a really secret place in his heart Asahi wanted to be free but that just wasn’t realistic.

When the lunch came Hisato strolled in his class and yanked him up.

“Hi omega cutie! Ready to go?” Hisato wrapped his arms around Asahi who blushed.

“Umm! You can’t hug me!” he spluttered.

His class lifted their heads up hearing Asahi to decline something from an alpha. Hisato looked also stumped.

“Did you just refuse me?” he asked not removing his hands.

“I’m sorry! But! My family has forbidden any physical contact with an alpha they haven’t chosen! I can’t allow you to hug me without my family’s permission!” Asahi hurried to explain. He waited Hisato to take his hands away but he didn’t. This was strange? Hisato should understand that he couldn’t touch him! 

Hisato growled then and Asahi immediately fell to his knees and presented his bare neck to Hisato. His face was almost at the level of Hisatos shoes and he was trembling. All the stress and panicky feelings which had haunted him all night and morning had finally burst out. Everything fell silent and even Hisato seemed surprised at Asahis complete submission. Asahi didn’t know what to do! Alpha told him to do something his family’s alphas had forbidden! What he was supposed to do!?

SLAM

Asahi didn’t lift his head even though he heard the voice and could see someone punch Hisato to the ground at his eye corner. Asahi couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat and he stayed put. He would never be so stupid to go between alphas when they fought over him. He felt a warm hand on his neck and he stilled completely. But the hand belonged to Suga who helped him up. As Asahi got up on this wobbly legs he saw Noya standing over Hisato and growling at him. Asahi felt his heart thump and he swallowed nervously. Tanaka was standing near Daichi and he seemed like he was ready to jump to help Noya at any minute.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?!” Noya shouted and raised his fist up, “Hisato you bastard! If I ever hear that you do something like that again I’m going to break all of your bones!”

Noya stepped away from the pained Hisato and just then a teacher came with a student who had went to search help.

The teacher saw trembling Asahi, Noya with blood dripping fist and Hisato on the ground and he could understand pretty much what had happened.

“Hisato! Come with me! And you five”, she pointed at Asahi, Suga, Daichi, Tanaka and Noya, “Go to the nurse. I will come soon after.”

The five males went in silence to the second floor and entered the nurses’ office. He welcomed them and ordered Asahi to sit at one of the beds and breathe deeply as he didn’t seem to suffer any wounds and then he started to treat Noyas hand. Tanaka and Daichi sat near Asahi but didn’t touch him.

Suga patted Asahis back and brushed his scent glands to ease him and assure everything was okay.

“My life is over!” Asahi whispered.

“No it’s not! Hisato was the one doing wrong! You did as your family had said right?” Suga said and Daichi nodded, but Tanaka looked grave.

“You don’t understand!” Asahi said panicking and fear filled his eyes, “They will be furious! I have shamed my family! Asao is going to be so angry! My father won’t let this go I’m sure of it!”

“How exactly have you shamed your family?” Noya asked.

“You fought over me with other alpha! That’s basically the same thing if you’d told everyone that I’m sleeping with both of you! My family won’t listen me! This is awful!” Asahi said and put his face in his hands.

Noya seemed shocked and worried.

“But, but if I tell them? It really wasn’t your fault Asahi!”

“Well it never is”, Asahi said and once again he felt that little voice inside him combined with anger, “It’s NEVER our fault but still it is! It doesn’t matter what we say! My cousin did something really bad that ashamed their family’s name and I haven’t seen him ever since! Now my brother is going to bully my father to marry me off to highest bidder who accept me and then I will never see anyone ever! I’m going to give birth to my husband’s children forever and everything I do will be failure! What if I give birth to a beta!? They would… I don’t even know! I’m done for!” Asahi burst into tears. Noya got silently up and stopped before Asahi. Then he embraced Asahi who just leaned in the hug and comfort.

“They are already mad at me at home! I have been acting badly and when I asked if I could spend my heat with someone they just jumped right over me and started to discuss what kind of arrangement would be the best! I can’t choose anything! Asao is surely going to give me to one of his mean sadistic alpha friends and then blame me for being a typical omega slut! He is going to hit me again and… and…”, Asahi couldn’t speak anymore. He just felt so so hopeless!

 

* * *

 

Noya stroked his head and purred hoping that would calm the frightened omega down a little bit. He was going to kill those bastards! Asahi seemed to be no better than slave in his own family! And that fucker brother of his had hit him? How he dared to make his Asahi to feel like that!? No, not my Asahi… Noya corrected himself and just continued to pet the crying omega.

“Asahi…”, Ryuu had kneeled before him, “Have you ever heard of omega shelters?”

Asahi tensed and he started to shake violently.

“NO! I’m… I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have…! I’m so-sorry to have talked like that! Ple-please don’t take me to an omega shelter! I’m so sorry! Please….please don’t!” Asahi trembled clinging to Noya.

“Asahi calm down. Whatever you seem to believe the shelter to be it seems to be wrong. The omega shelter is for protecting omegas who are treated badly, who are abused and raped. It’s there to help omegas who can’t for one reason or other live with their current situation. Your family is not a healthy environment for you. I can see that you have been treated really cruelly for most of your life and now that you finally said something you can move on. You can escape your family and start new. The shelter will accept you and they are really good there. I work there sometimes as part timer as does my sister and his omega husband… what do you think of it?”

The others just couldn’t do anything else but admire Ryuu who talked calmly and full of hope for Asahi.

“A-Asao told me the shelters are basically just places to sell bad behaving omegas as sex slaves to cruel owners…”, Asahi whispered.

“I have heard that from many scared omegas and I can assure you the shelters are nothing like that. They are solely for protecting omegas till they can stand on their own feet again. If you want I’m sure everyone of our team would come with you to see it. I’m pretty sure Ukai would be honoured to help you there too…”

Asahi was silent for a long time and then sniffed.

“I was so angry this morning… I blamed you all for showing me a life I knew I could never achieve. It was always almost impossible hard to go back home where I was nothing else but an thing…”, Asahi smiled sadly, “But I can’t go back to that anymore! Not anymore when I have seen how I could have lived had I not been born to the Azumane family… I… I HATE THAT PLACE! I HATE MY BROTHER AND I HATE MY FATHER WHO DOESN’T HELP ME!! I hate them all…” Asahi finally said. He was so tired of it all.

“Asahi”, Noya said heartbroken, “I will do anything for you if you just wish for it! I will not allow you to be hurt again! Please… let’s go together to the shelter. It will be much better than staying in that house full of abusers…”

Asahi leaned against Noyas chest and nodded.

Eisuke who had been silent through the whole eruption of feelings smiled. He was happy Tanaka had been there to explain about omega shelters. Then the nurses’ offices door was kicked in. Two big male alphas stormed inside and grabbed Asahi. Asahi screamed as he was yanked from Noya and Noya growled as he stared at the kidnappers.

“Let him go or I will kill you!” Noya threatened.

“I have every right to take my little brother back home after all that has occurred here…”

Asahi fell silent and they all could see Asao Azumane step in the office. He was as cruel looking as Noya remembered and he just wanted to strangle him. That was the fucker who had probably hurt Asahi the most.

“The principal called father. You have left an awful lot of things not telling us… You are in a volleyball club where there are alphas and betas and you play against alphas? There were two alphas fighting over you when you are not in a courtship with neither of them? You don’t respect the alphas in your class and are friends with them? Asahi… you are in so much trouble that you have no idea…”, he grabbed fistful of Asahis hair and yanked violently, “You little slut! I will make sure you will never see anything else but the insides of your future husbands’ house! If any respectable alpha will now even want you!”

“YOU FUCKER!” Noya roared and lunged towards Asao. Asao let go of Asahi to strike out at Noya. Ryuu and Daichi dashed to Asahi, but the one of the Azumane family’s bodyguards jumped between them and Asahi. The other one started to drag the screaming omega out of the infirmary. Suga and Eisuke couldn’t move because of the fights going on between Noya and Asao and Daichi, Ryuu and the bodyguard. Finally the alpha teachers of the school stormed inside and separated the fighters with a great effort.

Asao and the bodyguard slipped away as soon as they got away from the raging students.

“Come back here you bastard! Give Asahi back!” Noya screamed but Asao only smirked disappearing in the hallway.

“What in the world is going on here?!” their literature teacher asked, “Why would you fight with Mr Azumane? He only came to take his little brother back because you Mr Nishinoya had been fighting over him in the first place! Are you being possessive of Azumane Asahi? These are serious things! You should know that you can’t decide by fighting other alphas who the young Mr Azumane can date!”

“I did not fight with Hisato to win him over!” Noya shouted.

“He’s speaking the truth teacher!” Suga intervened, “Hisato was the one treating Asahi badly and flaunting his status as an alpha over Asahi! Noya just helped him! And now you really have to help Asahi! His family is abusive of him! We have to get him back and take him to the omega shelter!”

The teachers tensed at that and looked really troubled.

“Mr Sugawara… we can’t just charge at the Azumane household! That would be really bad for the school! The Azumane family has many contacts and opposing them could be really damaging for us… And… and do you have any proof that they treat young Mr Azumane badly? His brother seemed really concerned of him and I’m sure they know what’s… what’s best for him! You know that he isn’t used to be around other alphas! Maybe it’s… maybe it’s better to leave these matters to their family…”, the teacher rambled and the other teachers nodded looking troubled and awkward.

Suga couldn’t believe his ears.

“You say that in this school all of us are equal! That alphas are no better than anyone else? And now you refuse to help an omega student whose family openly physically and verbally abuse them?!”

The teachers glanced at each other and looked really uncomfortable.

“Mr Sugawara… it’s different in this case… The Azumanes…”

“Are the worst case of omega discrimination!” Eisuke stepped forward, “We as educators should protect our students and show the world that omegas are not some kind of merchandise. I’m going to the police with this! Azumane Asahi is not safe with his family!”

“Eisuke… Maybe we should discuss this in the staff room…”

Eisuke looked really determined and the teachers left with him leaving the students in the nurses’ office. They looked at each other worriedly.

“What are WE going to do?!” Noya asked feeling the panic rose inside of him.

“What can we do? We can’t just go to the Azumanes and demand them to relish Asahi! They would never let him go!” Ryuu said looking furious.

“It seems like our only option is that Eisuke can convince the other teachers to go to the police…”, Suga said feeling hopeless when he couldn’t do anything but wait.

“But what if the police will brush this off like the other teachers?!” Noya said, “They aren’t known to do much in these kind of situations!”

“I agree that the police is not really trust worthy but I don’t know what else to do! The Azumanes probably have tons of bodyguards so we can’t break Asahi free! Maybe we could plead to the omega rights council and get them to make this big! They are kind of waiting for this kind of chance to finally call the Azumanes out of their injustice towards omegas!” Ryuu pondered and flipped his phone open, “I will call Akiteru. He has some contacts to the omega rights council. We must acts as quickly as we can!”

 

* * *

 

Asahi was terrified. Asao had locked him in the cellar of their new house and went to get their father from work. Asahi knew that his father wouldn’t say anything about this matter. He would just agree to anything Asao said! Asao had always had that kind of power over their father and it was once again going to cause troubles for Asahi. He knew that his father cared about him but he wasn’t sure if that care was similar to care he felt towards humans… it sometimes felt like he saw Asahi like a dog who was raised to bring him money and status in the future and that he saw nothing wrong with this. His father just did what his father and grandfather had done. It wasn’t like he though Asahi would oppose this. He probably just though that Asahi was confused and soon he would be like a well behaved doll again. But Asahi was so tired of that. He was so scared but at the same time so angry. The anger seemed to grow every passing minute as he was locked in the cellar. Finally he got up and started to bang at the cellar door.

“YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT! I’M NOT A THING YOU CAN TAME ANYMORE!! LET ME OUT! ASAO YOU CAN’T DECIDE MY FUTURE! I REFUSE TO BE SOLD TO BOOST YOUR STATUS! LET! ME! OUT!”

And the door did open. For a fleeting second he regretted his words and his life but the one standing in the doorway wasn’t his father or brother. It was his mother.

“Mom…”, Asahi whispered.

His mothers’ eyes were glistering with tears and she looked like everything was going down in her world.

“Asahi dear… I’m so sorry… you deserve better than this place…”, his mothers’ words came through trembling lips and some tears escaped her eyes, “I was heartbroken when I realized you were omega. I knew what would happen to you and I hoped that you would live your life accepting your fate and try to find happiness in what others decided for you, but maybe I always knew that wouldn’t be enough for you… I know that this isn’t how things are anymore. My sister and brother opposed our marriage with your father and they warned me what would happen if I ever married an Azumane alpha. But I was so in love with your gentle father and accepted that I would have to give my freedom for him but it didn’t bother me then. It doesn’t bother me even now… Your father is kind to me and I still love him very much… But I had the choice to decide if I wanted to marry him. Your father married the one he wanted without the consent of the Azumane family and maybe that is why he isn’t that keen to show off in the family like the others. But Asao is different… I knew what I wanted but I didn’t even consider what would happen to my omega child if I ever gave birth to one. How I regret wanting more children…”

“Mom… please… help me. I can’t do it! I can’t accept my fate anymore! Not when I know that it’s not supposed to be like that!” Asahi cried and his mother brought her arms around her tall son.

“I will help you”, her mother said strongly, “There is a secret way from this house outside. Only I and some of the staff know about it. But don’t worry. I have taken care of all the guards. They will sleep for a while. Take what you need with you and escape. You have friends here right? Can you get to them?”

“Yes. I can get there…”, Asahi packed some things in a hurry and he could only admire his mothers’ bravery. He was sure she had planned this a while. Maybe she had sensed the chance in him when his father and brother hadn’t. She was omega after all and omegas should always help each other. When he was ready his mother took his hand and led the way to the kitchen. She took him near the wood panelled wall in the back and opened a hidden door of the wall.

“This house was built during the war and the previous owner liked the hidden way so much that he left it here during restoring this house. One of the maids found it by accident and I asked him to find out more about the house. It will lead to a deserted are in the woods. When you get out be wary of the Azumanes. Your father and Asao will be back soon and then everything will go crazy. They won’t let you go that easily but as long as you can get to the omega shelter you are safe”, her mother kissed Asahis forehead and smiled through her tears, “Now go my beautiful child. This will probably be your only chance. Don’t let anyone take control of your life anymore and…. and be happy my love!”

Asahi hugged his mother and wished she could come with him, but he knew she wouldn’t. She had always loved her husband and even though she didn’t always agree with him, she still didn’t want to leave him. At least Asahi knew for sure that his father would never let anyone hurt his mother. Asahi kissed her mothers’ cheek and then he slipped in the secret passage. He hoped his father wouldn’t allow Asao to yell at their mother. She was so kind.

Asahi moved quickly in the darkness and when he finally saw some light coming through the old doorway. He opened it carefully almost fearing that Asao would be on the other side to take him back but no one was on the clearing he soon found himself. Now what? Who should he go to? Tanaka was the one who worked in the shelter and Suga and Daichi were his first friends who helped him in school. But Asahi knew who he would go to. He had known for a while that the one he wanted to go was Noya. He smiled on his own for a little bit and then hurried carefully through the forest. The only thing was that he wasn’t sure if he knew how to find Noyas home. He knew where it was, because he had told him but Asahi had never been in the area. He flipped his hood over his head and tried to avoid people who didn’t really pay that much attention to him anyways. His mother had given him some beta scent perfume before letting him go and that covered most of Asahis strong scent. He sneaked his way to the area where Noya lived and finally found the right house. He hoped he was already at home. 

Asahi tip toed his way to the door and pressed the summer. He waited and pressed it again but no one came. Asahis shoulders slumped. What would he do now? Should he try calling Suga or Daichi?

“Excuse me?”

Asahi turned around and found himself looking straight at Noya. Noyas eyes widened at the sight of Asahi in front of his home and then he ran to lock him in his embrace. Asahi threw his arms around Noyas smaller form and thanked the gods.

“Asahi! Asahi! Asahi!” Noya didn’t seem to be able to say anything else. Then he seemed to snap out of it and he lifted his head to look around and when nowhere seemed to be anything threatening he opened the front door and pulled Asahi inside. When they both were in they just slumped down on the floor and hugged each other.

“Asahi! How are you here? How did you escape?! I thought I’d have to go gather all the alphas in the area and attack your house to get you back!” Noya trembled.

“My mother helped me to get away. She has always been happy with my father but she knows I can’t live like that… Noya I can’t live like that anymore!” Asahi said his voice wavering and he hugged him tighter.

“I know Asahi. You shouldn’t have to surrender for that kind of treatment. I promise you I will protect you!”

“Do you really mean it?” Asahi asked his voice suddenly serious.

“Of course I mean it! I will do anything for you!” Noya answered. He really meant it. He would never leave Asahi even if he just wanted to be friends.

“Then… then can you do something for me?”

“Anything!”

“Can you kiss me?”

Noya stilled and pulled away to look at Asahis face. He was red and looked shy but he didn’t waver.

“You… do you by any chance… like me?” Noya asked not believing his words and blushing strongly.

Asahi smiled shyly and brought his hand on Noyas cheeks to bring their lips together.

“I love you Yuu…”

Noya though his heart would explode. And then he kissed Asahi back.

“Asahi! I love you so much too!” Noya said between heated kisses and Asahi laughed softly happiness bubbling inside him. Tanaka maybe had hinted that Noya wouldn’t mind some kisses from Asahi.

“Noya? Are you hom…?”

Everything stilled when Noyas omega father opened the door and his big sisters came behind her. They made a nice picture on the floor in front of most of Noyas family.

“Oh…OH!” Noyas sisters screamed.

“Noya has finally found a mate!”

“Why haven’t you told us!?”

“You have already asked to court him?!”

“Noya”, his father said smiling, “Could you and your boyfriend go sit in the living room and wait for me to bring some refreshments. It seems like you need them”, he joked.

Asahi wanted to die of embarrassment but Noya smiled brightly and just pulled Asahi with him to the living room.

Noyas sisters were alphas too and they were patting Noyas head for managing to score such a cute omega. Asahi felt a little bit awkward and Noya could see it. He barked at his sisters to leave them alone for a minute and they eventually left muttering to themselves.

“Are you okay? Sorry my family kind of interrupted everything. But is it okay to tell them about your situation? They could drive us to the shelter?” Noya asked concerned.

“Yeah, it’s okay. They will eventually find out if… if we are going to date now”, Asahi said smiling.

“YEAH!” Noya smiled but then a though occurred in his head, “But are you sure you want to date me right away? I haven’t even courted you! Does this mean I can already claimbite you?”

“Well haven’t you kind of already courted me for some time? You have given me a court gift”, Asahi pointed the key accessory hanging off his bag, “You have won a battle for me! I think that counts for courting me. And I think we should wait the bite till we’re living together”, Asahi chuckled.

“I will buy you the most beautiful courtship gift when I get job just wait. Then I will marry you and make you happy”, Noya grinned and gave Asahi a small peck on the lips. Asahi smiled happily and said he couldn’t wait. Even though he was already happy right now with Noya loving him back

Noyas father came then inside the room carrying a tea tray. When they all had some tea in front of them Noyas father smiled and turned to look at Asahi.

“I’m Noyas father Genta. It’s nice to meet my sons mate! Has he been courting you a long time? We didn’t know a thing!” at this his glared his son and Noya just sticked his tongue out at him.

“Umm, actually it hasn’t been an official courting. My family wouldn’t approve this”, Asahi said sadly, “I’m Asahi from the… the Azumane family…”

Genta looked shocked at this and Noyas sisters came storming from outside the kitchen where they had been eavesdropping.

“You are THE Asahi Azumane!” Genta whispered shocked,

“The?”

“You didn’t probably know but when we were driving back here we heard from the radio that you had been kidnapped from your home and any sightings of you should be delivered to the Azumane family!” Itsuko the older one of the sisters explained.

“Yeah! We saw many police cars driving past us in the town!” Junko the other sister continued.

Asahi turned to look at Noya and he felt the panic rise once again. They were already searching him so publicly! And that he was kidnapped? They just wanted whoever was protecting Asahi to feel scared.

“Did you kidnap him Noya?!” Itsuko asked smiling.

“No one kidnapped me!” Asahi groaned, “I escaped before they could sell me to some rich alpha as a slave!”

Noyas family shut their mouths at that. Noya circled his hand around Asahi and brushed his fingers at his scent glands to calm him down.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything to you anymore! You are safe here and at the shelter you get a new life!” Noya promised and Asahi nodded.

“I had heard these kinds of things about the Azumanes but I didn’t know it was this serious…”, Genta said.

“Don’t worry Asahi!” Junko said and patted her sister on the back, “We Nishinoyas are strong and capable! And we will take care that you get to that shelter safe and happy! We can’t let our brothers mate to be sad! Should we go right away?”

“I will call Ryuu. There is a chance that the Azumanes have ordered people to scout around the shelter”, Noya said going to get his phone.

“I don’t think there are more than one if any. Asao probably still thinks I believe his words about omega shelters and is currently trying to think what are your nam… Oh my god! He could be coming here!” Asahi shouted. Asahi was sure Asao would check all the people who were inside the infirmary at the time and he could have already learned Noyas name.

“Then let’s go!” Itsuko smirked and got his keys, “I’m excellent speed driver and I can get us there in no time!”

Noya and his sisters hid Asahi in the backseat and Noya came with him meanwhile the sisters crammed in the front and started the car. They drove avoiding the big streets and Itsuko had just turned to the street where the shelter was when they noticed a black car driving behind them. Noya could see Ryuu and his sister and couple of other alphas and betas in front of the shelter. They were waiting for them and when they got closer you could see that they had noticed the black car too. Itsuko pulled the car in front of the shelter and Noya lead Asahi towards the door.

“Asahi! Stop right there!”

They all turned to see Asao stepping out of the black car. The shelters workers inched forward and Noya pulled Asahi closer to him.

“Asahi don’t even dare step closer to that place!” Asao growled using his alpha voice to its fullest. Only Noya holding him kept Asahi on his legs.

“You are not allowed to leave the house Asahi! How dare you defy my orders?!”

Asahi lifted his head then and looked straight at his alpha brother who visibly flinched at his little brothers gaze.

“Fuck. You. Asao!” Asahi spitted and stormed in the shelter. Noya ran behind him and when finally inside Asahi collapsed to the floor. The shelters nurses and helpers came immediately to calm him and telling him he was safe now. Noya couldn’t let Asahi go even when he heard a fight break out outside. Asahi gripped Noya and just cried in relief.

 

* * *

 

Asahi and Noya were taken inside a nice room where they were told to wait. It took some time and then Ryuu opened the door and behind him came two omega doctors and one beta helper.

“We kicked their asses! Then the police came to break it out and even though that Asao bastard tried his all the police didn’t let him inside! This is going to be big! We saw some reporters when the fight was stopped and I think this is finally going to move the omega rights movements towards the Azumanes!” Ryuu cheered.

One of the omega doctors smacked Ryuu on the head annoyed.

“Shut up for a second Tanaka”, he smiled at Asahi sympathetic, “Your name is Azumane Asahi, right? Great. Here are some forms for you to fill. Just something to get to know you. You will share a room with some other omega if that’s okay and you will go through a doctors’ check. That’s a mandatory in here. She will answer all of your questions what is going to happen next and you two can talk about your new life here”

Asahi nodded and gripped Noyas hand firmer. The other doctor handed the forms and in turn started to speak.

“For the first night if you have any omega or beta friends they can come to sleep over. I’m really sorry but we as an omega shelter can’t allow alphas to spend the night”, she said when Asahi glanced at Noya, “He can come visit you whenever you want though. But now I must ask you some serious questions about your background. Maybe it would be better if you two left the room for a minute”, her face was serious when looking at Ryuu and Noya. Ryuu departed immediately but Asahi didn’t let go of Noyas hand.

“He can be here…”, Asahi said with a small voice.

“If you are sure… If you feel at any part that you want him to leave it’s okay to say so. I’m sure he understands that. I have high hopes of Tanakas friends” she smiled,“ I’d like to record these so we can use these in the future if the Azumanes try to cause problems to us. Is that okay? And if it’s okay with you, your story could help the omega rights council greatly.”

“You can use my story if you want… Many of my relatives suffer in their homes and I’d like to… I’d like to know what happened to my cousin…”, Asahi said.

“Okay then I will start. Please say your name first.”

“Okay, I’m Azumane Asahi from the fourth family branch”

“In your family, did anyone ever abuse you physically, sexually or verbally?”

“My older brother has hit me couple of times but I usually behaved like they wanted me to so they didn’t see the need to damage me. But my family has never touched me like… that! But it was everyday thing to call me names and speak about me like I wasn’t in the room. Just last night I asked if I could spent my next heat with… someone for the first time” here Asahi blushed and glanced quickly at Noya who seemed shocked and happy that Asahi had asked to spent his heat with Noya!

“How did they react at that?”

“My big brother said it was a great idea and that I had to be put in my place and then he and my father started to think who would be the best partner for me. And when I said I wanted to choose for myself they got mad at me”

“It must have been hard. Could you tell what happened today?”

Asahi talked and talked and finally when everything was said he was told he could call an omega or beta friend to spent the night and then go to the doctors’ office. After the appointment the staff would show him around and meet the other omegas in the shelter. The only sad thing was that Noya had to leave. They hugged for a long time and then a staff member took Asahi to the doctors. Ryuu came to stand beside Noya and patted his shoulder.

“He will be fine. He did great, escaping and coming here. He even opposed his brother who seemed to be the absolute authority in his life and took the step inside the shelter. It will take time for him to get used to live here but he can do it!” Ryuu said smiling at his best friend.

“Yep, I just hope I could stay here with him… you know, he actually asked me to kiss him! I love him so much Ryuu, I don’t even know what to do!” Noya said and his face was so love struck that Ryuu burst out laughing.

“I think Asahi will help you to figure that out when he is ready”, Ryuu said and winked as Noya smiled and started to dream about tomorrow when he could see his dear Asahi again.

 


End file.
